


Who Do You Turn to When It All  Comes Down

by Kymera219



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ella Knows, Episode: s04e08 Super Bad Boyfriend, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Post-Break Up, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: AU ending of Super Bad Boyfriend. After his breakup with Eve, Lucifer decides he's done with Chloe as well, and calls the one person that's ever fully accepted him.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Who Do You Turn to When It All  Comes Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [Skullsonanimals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsonanimals/gifts).



"But I don't like....how that makes me feel either ".

Lucifer walked away from the Detective, and went back upstairs. As much as it bothered him that Eve only wanted his devil side, the fact that Chloe refused to see anything but the angel side was worse. He decided then and there, he was done. Done trying to be someone he's not, done trying to please someone who would never be satisfied with anything but what they wanted. He just wanted to be loved as he was, crispy bits and all.

Once he got back to the penthouse, he decided to call the one person that's ever accepted everything about him.

***********************

Chloe sat there, trying not to cry. In her jealousy and eagerness to get rid of Eve, she failed to see how she had been hurting him as well. She had a feeling that when he walked away earlier, it was for good. 

What did he expect? Of course she thought he was a better man, and she wanted that version of him. Who wouldn't? The devil side was something that should be contained, in her mind at least. He didn't even like it, so why was it a big deal if she wanted the improved, human version .

She continued to stew until she heard the club door slam open. Chloe was shocked to see Ella run straight to the elevator. Curious, she decided to take the back stairwell to the penthouse, so she could observe what exactly was going on.

**********************

When Ella got the call from Lucifer that he needed her, she immediately came running.Ever since the day she'd found out the truth (and cleaned a few dozen bullets out of his wings),the forensic scientist had been extra protective of the devil. She was betting it was Chloe that had upset him again.

"La estúpida perra" she muttered.

When the lift doors opened, she could see Lucifer sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Ella immediately ran over and put her arms around him.

"Oh Lu, what happened?".

Lucifer explained everything that occurred, from breaking up with Eve, to realizing that the Detective was never going to fully accept him.

Ella squeezed him tighter. "Lu, how long are you going to let that....that  _bruja_..... keep hurting you like this?!".

From the stairwell below the library, Chloe covered her mouth in shock. She'd had no idea that Ella held such animosity towards her....towards anyone for that matter.

Carefully, she looked up into the penthouse so she could see what was happening. She noticed Ella had her arms around Lucifer, and felt a pang of jealousy.

Lucifer meanwhile, was too busy leaning on Ella to notice another presence.

"I guess I can't really blame the detective, I mean look at me," he changed into his devil form and Chloe had to hold back a gasp," aside from an overly obsessed with punishment Eve....who would love this?".

"I would!".

"I'm sorry.....what?" Lucifer stuttered.

Ella put her hands on his scarred cheeks and held fast, so he couldn't pull away.

"Lu, I don't care if you look like a devil, an Angel, or a freaking tellytubby! I love you, all of you, and nothing is going to get in the way of that. More importantly, I don't want you to change, unless YOU want to....I'll love you no matter what you do".

"Ella....." It was like he'd been blind all of his life, and could finally see. This beautiful ray of light, had seen every part of him, every dark and nasty corner, and still loved him.

Lucifer came to the conclusion,that he'd spent far too much time chasing the wrong miracle.

"Where have you been all my life?".

"Right behind you, dummy," she chuckled. Her laughter was cut short as Lucifer crashed his lips onto hers.

Her eyes widened before they fluttered shut, and she kissed him back with equal fervor. Both of them felt as though fireworks were exploding all around them.

They finally broke apart for air, foreheads resting against each other.

"Oh Dad," Lucifer panted, " I should have done that sooner".

"Yeah, you should've," Ella said with a grin," but the important thing is, you're here now, and I think we have some catching up to do".

He grinned before picking the little lab tech up, and carrying her to the bedroom, fully intent on giving his Ella a whole new religious experience.Neither of them noticed the noise from the stairs.

*****************

Chloe ran down the stairwell in tears. Of all the ways she could have lost Lucifer, she never thought it would be to Ella. 

Sadly, she couldn't even find it in herself to be angry at them. It was clear as day, that Ella could accept Lucifer in ways that no one else would.....and he needed that.

She was heading to her car, when she bumped into someone. 

"Oh, I'm sorry....Eve?"

"Hey Chloe," Eve said, "are you okay?".

"No...I'm really not," suddenly, she got an idea, " Hey, do you want to get out of here?".

"I think I'd like that".

The two women got in Chloe's car, and took off, intending to comfort each other while the devil they lost united with his true soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the Spanish is a bit off, I had to use a translator app.


End file.
